Chapter I: Legion
' Chapter I: Legion' is the first chapter of Shadow Fight 3. It consists of 10 main quests (not counting the tutorial) and 3 boss fights. Chapter I is set in a Legion camp and the area surrounding the camp. Players take the role of a new Legion recruit, as a part of the Shadow squad, a squad in the Legion who uses shadow energy in their missions. List of Main Quests Chapter I consists of 16 main quests, 3 of which are boss fights and 3 more (which are not listed) are part of the tutorial. Storyline Prelude Sarge and Gizmo welcome the player as a new recruit of Shadow squad. They then train the player and teach them how to fight and other basic things. After the player completes the training, Sarge concludes that they can be a good fighter. Sarge informs the player that the Shadow squad is the only squad in the Legion that is allowed to use Shadow Ability, which is why they are being disliked back home. Their goal is the Legion's victory, and they are going to capture the Dynasty source of shadow power; The Sphere. Gizmo then reports to Sarge that a Dynastian girl is spotted in their camp, whom he suspects as a spy. After she is captured, the girl, named June, immediately warns them that their commander is going to invade the Bamboo Fort to break the truce between Legion and Dynasty. After hearing this, Sarge decides to take the player with him to check the Fort, and they will take June as their hostage. Deng Rao's Invasion Sarge and the player arrive at the Fort. However, Deng Rao and his soldiers have already burned it, taking down their Legion army in the process. After they dealt with Deng Rao's soldiers, Sarge remarks that Deng Rao is overly confident in his soldiers. They can use this to their advantage to ambush the self-assured commander, which has escaped to the Falcon's Gorge. As predicted, Deng Rao is shocked when they confront him in the Falcon's Gorge. Sarge proceeds to mock him by saying that he will be beaten by a rookie. After Deng Rao is defeated by the player, Sarge delivers his speech to him. He says that they will kill ten Dynastians for each fallen Legionary and Deng Rao must deliver this message to their Emperor. Seeing the truce is endangered, June desperately tries to convince everyone that the Emperor has nothing to do with this. Sarge, however, does not buy this and they return to the camp. Rescuing June Upon arriving, Sarge interrogates June before she is facing her execution. After hearing everything from her, Sarge sends a squad led by Gizmo to collect the Sphere, and June will be executed as an act of revenge for Dynasty's treachery. June pleaded for everyone to listen to her, saying that the Sphere will enslave common people and turn anyone who touches it into a shadow monster, to no avail. But, she concluded that the player is a good person and hopes that they will listen to her. She requests the player to come to her at night, alone. That night, June reveals that the invasion was Deng Rao's plan all along. The Dynasty never had the same intention at all. Believing her story, the player helped her escape, knocking out a patrol in the process. On their way, they stumbled into an ally of June. After she explained the situations and asked him about Gizmo and his squad whereabouts, he informs them that he spotted Gizmo at the outskirt of Dynasty capital, with heaps of shadow energy in his possession. June guides the player through a shortcut at Falcon's Gorge to reach Gizmo faster. Before going there, June teaches the player to use a crossbow, after stating that Gizmo is a fan of hand-to-hand combat. After the player completes the training by beating June, they finally confront Gizmo. Confronting Gizmo When they find Gizmo, he tells them that he has sold all of his Shadow energy and he is rich now, before claiming that he can kill the player with his bare-hands only. Upon hearing this, June remarks that she has overestimated Gizmo, saying that Gizmo is an idiot. After Gizmo is defeated, Gizmo reveals that he does not know about the Sphere. Sarge is the one who will go after it, with the brand-new Shadow Squad. He is just here to have fun and bully people. Realizing that Sarge has put them on a false track, June asks the player's help to stop Sarge, regretting that she has told Sarge too much about the Sphere, which he referred to as a mere trophy. However, they are interrupted by an invisible Herald. The Herald reminds June that they are on a secret mission, and she must not forget it. He then proceeds to fight the player in order to know them better. He is convinced after the player defeats him, and he leaves them, stating that the player is worthy enough and they will know each other better soon. Stopping Sarge Sarge has hired Cuirassiers to guard the camp. June wonders if they really need to fight off the whole Legion, before Sarge proves that it is not necessary to meet them in person. Sarge then pits the player with the new recruit of the brand-new Shadow Squad to test their new power, stating that one person from the new squad is more than enough to take them down. Even though the new Squad is better than the old one, the player still manages to win. Since the player has betrayed the Legion by helping June, Sarge has been commanded by the Elders to execute the player, and he sends the Executioner to do the job. June warns the player about how dangerous the Executioner is, informing that no one could escape the judgment before. But if the player wins, she tells them that they will be entitled to challenge anyone. The player defeats the Executioner, much to Sarge's surprise. He has no choice but to confront the player himself. Sarge challenges the player to an old-fashioned duel, where there is no shadow form allowed. The player can defeat Sarge without much difficulty. Not wanting the player to win, Sarge screws the rule and goes into permanent shadow form, allowing him to use shadow ability infinitely to prevent the player from winning. He shouts that he will not allow the player to leave the camp alive and the Sphere will be in his hands, and it will turn him into a one-man army. Sarge also uses an ability in which he walks forward with a strengthened armor and once Sarge gets close enough to the player, he smashes the player's stomach and then smacks their head. Despite all of this, the player still defeats him. Sarge curses the player, telling them that they could have died honorably, but now he has the whole Legion against them. June has escaped and invites the player to escape with her to the Dynasty capital to avoid the Legion's pursuit. This marks the beginning of Chapter II. Characters Appeared in This Chapter *Sarge *Gizmo *June *Deng Rao *Emissary *Invisible One *Fangirl Locations Appeared in This Chapter Below are the fight locations used for main quests, side quests, training, and duels. Dojo legion.png|Legion Dojo. Camp.png|Legion territory, camp. Camp night.png|Legion territory, camp (night time). Bamboo Fort.png|Legion territory, bamboo fort. Cave.png|Falcon's Gorge. Backstreets.png|Lands of Dynasty, backstreets. Game Modes Introduced in This Chapter *Main Quest, the storyline fights. *Mission, also known as Side Quest. Various missions with additional fight rules, where the players will be rewarded with random cards. Unlocked after defeating Offender. *Boss, the storyline fights at the end of each level. Bosses have increased stats, special abilities, and better fight rewards. *Duel, where the players can fight with other players (AI-controlled player's characters). Unlocked after defeating Gizmo. *Boss of the Day, a Shadow Pass exclusive game mode. The players fight various boss characters in each day, with unique fight rules. Shadow Pass Bosses Introduced in This Chapter *Seigfred (Scourge Liquidator) *Warmonger *Red Lion *Night Warrior Items, Equipment, and Abilities Introduced in This Chapter *Coin *Gem *Shadow Energy *Legion Booster Packs. *Chest won from duels. Weapons *Crude Sword *Plain Swords *Iron Lance *Labryses *Metal Sting *Silver Squall *Ornate Two-Hander *Wicked Twins *Ash and Light *Ripping Kit *Sun Splinter *Bonecrushers Armors *Training Uniform *Rogue's Doublet *Mountaineer's Doublet *Reinforced Coat *Bedrock Armor *Scout's Jacket *Laminar Cuirass *Kagun's Woolfell *Swamper's Camouflage *Warlord's Plates *Liquidator's Hardshell *Lion's Pride Helms *Visored Casque *Campaigner's Helm *Mountaineer's Cap *Nomad's Cap *Bedrock Helm *Scout's Hat *Cuirassier Helm *Kagun's Horns *Swamper's Headgear *Warface *Liquidator's Headpiece *Lion's Gaze Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons are introduced during the training with June. *Wooden Crossbow *Training Blades *Training Hatchets *Steel Crossbow *Iron Crosses *Prepper's Hatchets *Black Strike *Chained Hatchets *Death Grip *Slicing Crossbow *Gilded Blades *Gilded Hatchets Shadow Abilities *Choke *Crush *Rift *Mash *Pierce *Pricker *Ram *Spikes *Thud *Uppercut *Concussion *Ballistae *Tide *Clutch *Bonds Special Moves *Steep Dive *Colossus Steps *Pendulum *Razor Squall *Snakebite *Guillotine *Cyclone *Nutcracker *Avalanche *Grinder *Brochette *Maelstrom *Battering Ram *Harvester *Chop Till Drop *Impalement *Caveman's Rage *Stranglehold Perks *Electro Shock *Iron Grip *Repeller *Revenge *Shielding *Bleeding *Breacher *Lifesteal *Predator *Recollection *Retribution *Steel Foot *Stone Skin *Basher *Berserk *Damage Absorption *Damage Return *Rock *Shadow Burn Trivia *The stone face in Falcon's Gorge is the face of Titan, an intergalactic conqueror that was killed by Shadow. Falcon's Gorge itself is used by cultists. They come there only when abnormal things are occurring, to worship an other-worldly deity. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Legion Category:Story (SF3) Category:Chapters